Battle Avenue
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: In London During the industrial revolution a plot made by Nobles tears a family and twin siblings apart. two twins who are heirs to the royal throne are separated by their extended family for a bid to power. Kylee and Kyle Grey grew up until that fateful day of their separation. one becomes a assassin and the other royalty. a collab fic with Mystery Reader The Original.
Kyles (P.O.V)

it was a warm and sunny morning on September fifteenth eighteen-seventy-seven. Kyle was playing with his twin sister kylee who he loved just as much as his parents. he knew he was related to nobles through his mother Emily Windsor but she was looked down upon when she married their father Alexander white. Their parents after waking them sent them off to play outside while they were to young to go to school or work. there aunt and Uncle usually watched them sometimes but they were not really nice to kyle but were to Kylee. Kyle was a trouble maker like his father in his youth who was a thief and did odd jobs for pay before he met their mother. while kylee was more like their mother.

She was elegant and put great effort and grace into anything she did but also in some ways was like her brother. they wandered the streets on their way home after kyle told kylee to go without him as he saw a opportunity to snatch a bag of coins and help his family out. while they were poor they considered themselves well off.

"Kylee...i will meet you back home. if aunty and uncle show up tell them i will be around shortly" as he didn't want her to get into trouble on his account and he did enjoy playing with her all day.

he followed a man that was shady and wore a long coat that was tossing his bag of coin with a look of greed with his collars flipped up to hide his face. he laughed and met up with another man who wore the same coat with a matching pattern of clothes and knew they were thugs for a gang or worse nobles.

he heard the man speak as he hid and kept out of sight enough not to be seen but to hear what them speak. "so...i got us work...we have to make an accident at the local factory of textiles. boss wants two workers to be maggot food. Something about killing a couple of traitors to the royal line or something..."

"really?" asked the other man who was surprised but also said after "i don't know...i don't want to hurt innocents for coin john...but how much?"

The other man smiled and replied. "about 500 pounds' mate...we be set for life if we did this... seems mister grey or Windsor wants it done desperately...our marks are jack grey and Emily white..."

The other man went wide eyes but then spoke honestly. "fine. I'm in but only because i know them nobles would cause us trouble if we refused come on let's go. i don't like this either but the coins worth it" said the man Kyle followed and when he passed by he snatched the coin purse and ran off. to warn his sister and his parents. he ran home and yelled.

"kylee! mum and dad are in trouble at the factory...what are we going to do...I over heard these men talking bout hurting mom and dad." he said hysteric as the coin bag flew across the room.

he heard nothing from her and was worried so he ran to find her and go to the factory unaware of the situation his sister was in. he came across the now burning factory and watched helplessly after trying to run to the building only to be stopped by a woman who tried to calm him...

the woman turned out to be his father's sister. but his aunt and uncle had shown up at the scene and he noticed kylee was with them and called out to her but was silenced by the woman and told to be quiet as his aunt spoke and held kylee.

Kylee`s (P.O.V)

I had listened to big brother and went home. Our Aunt and Uncle were at the door, insistent on going out for ice cream despite my protests.

"What about Kyle-"

"Let's go now."

We went to one of the main streets here in London which was line with multiple street cars loaded with either street food or small merchandise.

I was enjoying my treat while my guardians spoke to a few random people. I wasn't paying any mind until one of them mentioned the textile factory not far from my house, the one my parents worked in.

"I hear that a woman's skirt caught fire and in her pain, all the fabric caught on fire-"

"I heard a machine exploded!"

"It doesn't matter how it happened, the point is that there'll be casualties and most likely it will be shut down."

"That's where mommy and daddy are!" I screamed, my ice cream no longer sweet to me.

"We should go." My aunt said but her expression hadn't changed at all. She took my hand and we were on our way but we weren't going as fast as I had expected them to.

when we got there, there was a small crowd but i recognized my brother and paternal aunt.

"Kyle!" I screamed and my maternal aunt put a hand on my chest, preventing me from running.

Kyles (P.O.V)

I struggled and yelled "kylee! and tried to run to her as I heard her call my name and my maternal aunt saw me as I got out of my aunt Sarah`s grasp and ran to towards kylee. but was stopped by a man who came from the nearby rooftop and dropped in front of me.

he grabbed me and told me he was sorry for stopping me but he picked me up and I struggled harder and attempted to fight him and he smirked as he brought me over to my aunt and I saw kylee being dragged off by my maternal aunt Priscilla and I screamed her name in anguish wanting to be beside her. Sarah spoke "I'm sorry Kyle...we tried to save her too but, two of our clan were killed in the attempt to. you will see her again i promise and we will try and bring her home with us. but from what i have seen you're quite the little thief." she said trying to calm me and I gave a small nod.

"yes aunty..i followed some thugs and took a haul of gold coins..but will I really see kylee again as promised.?"

she smiled as did the man and he said "You will and call me uncle Garret as im your aunts fiancé and we will give you training to be a thief and a assassin when your older and those skills will help you be reunited with her". "what do you say nephew. will you join the clan and get your sister home?" i nodded firmly . i wanted to find kylee no matter what it took and have revenge on the men that took my parents from us. so began my life as an assassin and thief and my training in the art of murder and stealth.

Kylee`s (P.O.V)

I didn't understand why aunt Sarah was keeping Kyle from me. I didn't understand why Aunt Priscilla was keeping me from him. I fought as i hard as i dared to get free. I even started crying. My maternal uncle took me up in his arms and carried me but when we rounded the corner, Priscilla slapped me across the face.

"Get your wits about you!"

i was shocked. No one ever stuccoed me. But i suppose it did it's job. I was so shocked i suddenly stopped sobbing.

"Your parents are dead and your brother is gone! nothing you say or do will ever change that now quit complaining, and wipe that god awful snot from your face and walk the rest of the way like a proper lady understand?!"

I nodded and did as i was told, not wanting another slap. My mind wanted to slip away and think of my parents but that brought the tears bad so i banished it.

For ten years.


End file.
